24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Gaines
Ira Gaines was hired by the Drazen's during Day One to kidnap Kim Bauer and her mother Teri in order to blackmail Jack Bauer. Ira Gaines was played by Michael Massee. Day One Ira Gaines was the man in charge of Plan A to assassinate Senator David Palmer. He was hired by the Drazen family and told that they not only wanted Palmer dead, but that Jack Bauer be framed for the crime. They also wanted Jack’s wife and daughter, Teri and Kim, killed. Being the cold-blooded professional that he was, Gaines didn’t ask why they wanted to make it this personal. Gaines began his operation at an abandoned compound in a forest area of the North Valley. He set up a complicated computer system that had surveillance of CTU, St. Mark’s Hospital, the San Clarita Power Plant, among others. After retrieving Martin Belkin's ID and bringing Kim Bauer to the compound, he contacted Jack at St. Mark’s and ordered him into a bugged car in the parking garage. From there, he told Jack to go back to CTU and switch out a high-profile keycard with a similar-looking one encoded with false information. However, Nina Myers caught onto the keycard scheme. Gaines was unaware that Nina was a second mole working for the Drazens, and ordered Jack to kill her. Jack only pretended to kill her, as she was wearing a bulletproof flak jacket. It was Nina’s survival that eventually led to the capture and death of Jamey Farrell, Gaines' mole. Gaines then instructed Jack to go to the San Clarita Power Plant, where he was to be framed for Palmer's murder. Jack was able to stop the assassination by grabbing at a Secret Service agent’s pistol, causing a riot that got Palmer off the stage. Cut off from contact with Jack, Gaines immediately suspected him of causing the riot, and ordered Eli Stram and Neill to kill Teri and Kim. However, he changed his mind when Jamey called to tell him that the riot had been caused by Division agents sent to arrest Jack (a lie under duress from Nina and Tony Almeida). Teri and Kim were spared and returned to their holding room. Gaines had no idea that Jamey was being held under custody, or that she had later died. He could not get into contact with either Jack or Jonathan the sniper, the latter of whom presumably fled as far from the plot as possible. Gaines was soon joined by Andre Drazen, who ordered him to evacuate the compound and allow the Drazens’ Plan B to start. Gaines reluctantly agreed, and again ordered Eli to kill the women. After Andre left, Gaines started packing up the equipment. Unbeknownst to him, Jack had ambushed Kevin Carroll and arrived at the compound to rescue his family. Also unbeknownst to Gaines, Rick Allen had betrayed him and was helping the Bauers escape. Also unbeknownst to Gaines, Teri had managed to kill Eli. Gaines stopped the escape and chased Rick and the Bauers into the forest. Rick was shot in the arm, but managed to escape, both from Gaines and from government custody. Jack managed to wound Gaines and corner him in a grove, where he offered Gaines protection from his clients in return for cooperating with CTU. However, afraid that the Drazens would eventually get to him and kill him as punishment for failure, Gaines defiantly aimed his gun at Jack, who then killed him with a bullet to the heart. Mercenary/Criminal Activities * Alleged assassin, Jacques Chabon, Chief Investment Banker, Une Banque des Marseilles, 2001 * Alleged mastermind, San Diego Commuter Bank robbery, 2001 * Alleged assassin, Judge Carlos Novena, Cartagena, Colombia, 2000 * Suspected shooter, Old Town Massacre, Cartagena, Colombia, 1999 * Sniper, Civil War in Zimbabwe, 1997-98 Experience * Hostage Rescue Consultant, Cartagena, Colombia, 1998-99 * Security Consultant, Internationsl Business Telecom, Mexico City, 1996 Education * Master of Science, Chemical Engineering/Ballistics, Massachusetts Institute of Technology * U.S. Navy Basic Underwater Demolitions/SEAL (BUD/S) Military * Dishonorable discharge, U.S. Navy SEALs, 1995 * SEAL Team Leader, Covert Operations, Colombia, 1994 * SEAL Team, Mexico, 1993 * SEAL Team, Persian Gulf, 1991 Personal Single, aged 43 Memorable Quotes * Ira Gaines: Say something. * Jack Bauer: If you hurt my daughter I WILL kill you. * Ira Gaines: Good. That's a nice, clear signal. * Jack Bauer: If Alan York is dead, who is the man with my wife? * Ira Gaines: He's not an accountant from the valley, that's for sure. * Ira Gaines: Bury your friend. * Rick: Where? * Ira Gaines: annoyed In the ground. * Ira Gaines: Be good and you'll be back at the mall in a day or two, be bad and you won't. * Dan: We'd like our money now. If that's like, you know, okay. * Ira Gaines: Well, just so we're like, you know, clear, what happened to the other girl? * Dan: Janet? Like I told you, we had to kill her. * Ira Gaines: My people tell me that a girl fitting her description was taken to a hospital near to where you were. How do you explain that? * Dan: Well, the thing is that pause * Dan: Maybe she wasn't quite dead. * Ira Gaines: Well, I'll tell ya, Dan. You're either dead or you're not dead. There's no such thing as "sorta dead". Here, let me show you. out gun and shoots Dan * Ira Gaines: a very shocked Rick Congratulations, you've just been promoted. Appearances *1:00am-2:00am *2:00am-3:00am *3:00am-4:00am *4:00am-5:00am *5:00am-6:00am *6:00am-7:00am *7:00am-8:00am *8:00am-9:00am *9:00am-10:00am *10:00am-11:00am *11:00am-12:00pm *12:00pm-1:00pm Gaines, Ira Gaines, Ira Gaines, Ira